


Gingerbread Houses (WIP)

by Justcallmeraina



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeraina/pseuds/Justcallmeraina
Summary: Percy, Giovanni, Sylvie, and Molly make gingerbread houses.
Kudos: 12





	Gingerbread Houses (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a secret santa project!! I might delete this and post a new one, or figure some way to post the finished project.

“Molly, will you come help me attach my roof together?” Sylvie asked.  
“Sure! But only if you’ll help me with mine!” Molly said.

Percy had invited Molly over to make gingerbread houses, and Molly had asked if she could bring Sylvie and Giovanni along, too. Percy had accepted, as long as everyone tried to get along.

Molly knew that that most likely wouldn’t happen, but she told Percy it would.

She was a criminal! She could lie about little things like that.

Sylvie put icing on one side of a piece of gingerbread, and Molly attached another piece. 

Sylvie iced the top of his gingerbread house, and Molly put the roof on.

“Thank you.” Sylvie said.

They did the same thing, but vice versa.

Sylvie began applying frosting to the roof of his gingerbread house in a pattern mimicking shingles, while Molly began making a path with frosting and gumdrops.

“C’mon, Dr Yo-yo, make your villain base cooler!” Giovanni said.

Sylvie looked at Giovanni’s house, which he had made into a sort of square shape, with no roof.

“One, it’s not a villain base, it’s a gingerbread house. Two, your house is supposed to have a roof.” Sylvie said.  
“I know it’s supposed to have a roof! This is a roof! It’s just flat! I made it flat ‘cause that’s how I build all my Minecraft houses. I don’t put a roof so it’s like another floor!” Giovanni said in response.

Sylvie groaned.

“Well, to be fair, with Giovanni’s choice of house, he would have more gingerbread to use for other means, such as a fence or something of the like.” Percy said.  
“See! Mine’s better!” Giovanni said.  
“Yours isn’t better, it just uses less materials.”  
“I still think mine’s better.”


End file.
